Usuario:RedSoldier/Erunan Kuresupo
"El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad ". "Las guerras seguirán mientras el color de la piel siga siendo más importante que el de los ojos ". 'Sir.Erunan kuresupo'(エルナン・クレスポ,Kuresupo Erunan.) Es un Shinigami del Gotie 13 siendo el Capitán de la Novena Division y la mayor autorirdad de esa división, Es el fundador de la Comunidad Vizard del Gotei 13. __TOC__ Aparencia Erunan es una persona de apariancia de un chico de 17 pero el es menor que eso, su cabello es de un colorthumb|210px|Erunan sin su ahori blanco, mide 1,69m tiene un kimono negro,que sienpre sobre sale un peine para arreglarse el cabello, y su ahori de capitan, tiene unos guantes negro hasta la muñeca, es algo robusto y en forma, siempre trae su Zanpakuto del lado izquierdode de su cintura. 'Personalida' Es muy narcisista y orgulloso creyendo que es mas poderoso que los demas pero él sabe que es menor de poder de un Guardia Real viendo a los demas que ellos son los orgullosos, tambien es bromista y carismatico, pero se pasa todo el tiempo libre arreglandose el cabello,es serio en cuanto trabajos de la academia, pero aveces no presta atencion a lo que le dicen, en una veces es muy despreucupado,bromista e irritante. 'Relaciones' Tiene buenas relaciones en el Gotei 13 y por toda la Socieda de Almas. Sora: Es la mejor amiga de Erunan la conocio cuando ella miraba una lucha de Erunan contra un Hollow, Erunan la ayudo y la llevo al Gotei 13 para que supiera que es un Shinigami Erunan le molesta que Sora se meta con su pelo siendo una amiga con mucha confiansa. Tatsuya: Tiene una rivalidad con Tatsuya ya que fue el primero Shinigami con quien lucho, siendo el primero a quien le mostro su Shikai lo trata como un niño siempre molestandolo pero siempre abe que puede confiar en el, sabiendo que Tatsuya tiene un gran potencial como Teniente de la 12ma División siempre esta dispuesto a luchar de nueva contra él. Konan: Es la Reina de la sociedad de Almas..... Es una persona agradable y muy lista y bella, Erunan se lleva con Konan muy bien y con mucho respeto, ya que siempre le dice "Mi Lady" siempre hablan de muchos temas variados.... aunque solo aveces ya que Konan tiene que responder asu lugar de Reina y Erunan asu trabajo de Capitan.... pero eso no interfiere en la amistad que tienen. Shinta: Shinta es un gran amigo ya que casi se graduan junto se conocieron por la academia, cuando se graduaron tomaron divisiones diferentes ya que Shinta fue a la Quinta division y Erunan a la Novena som muy buenos en conbate en equipo como lo desmotraron contra el capitan Minato. Keiichi: Tiene una fuerte relacion con el Capitan ya que lo ayudo y entreno siendo unos de sus ejemplos para seguir ya que sabe que el capitan es muy bueno en el combate y fuera del gracias a el pudo ser el teniente de la Novena division ya que lo qyudo a entender y a saber como ser un buen Shinigami. Kojiro: Es muy cercano al capitan por Shinta tratandolo como su capitan tambien tiene en comun que son muy narcisista con su pelo ya qeu Kojiro le dio el dato donde puede con seguir muy buenos Peines y Cepillos para su pelo. Minato: Minato es uno de sus mejores amigo capitan ya que lo entreno y lo ayudo en todo, ademas Erunan lo ve como uno de los capitanes mas fuertes ya que tiene dos bankai y por sus tecnicas sintiendose muy bajo nivel para el capitan Minato ayuda a Erunan mucho ya que el queria ser el el 3°oficial de la 2°division. Satellizer: Satellizer es muy buen amigo de Erunan teniendo muchas con fiansa en él, Erunan lo trata como un amigo mientras el lo trata como maestro Erunan le gusta la actitud de satellizer por que es muy energetica y de respeto como de bromas es unos de los que Erunan le tiene mas confiansa. 'Historia' 'Pasado' Él viene de muchos lugares que el ni sabe donde nacio que a pasado casi toda su vida solo, cuando era pequeño estaba con su aguela descubrio que le interesaba ser Shinigami pero su abuela no le gustaba la idea que arriesgara su vida pero un dia un hollow ataco donde vivia matando a su abuela y casi a él pero extrañamente hizo un Hado #4 destruyendo la mascara de Hollow fue en contrado vagando y fue rescatado por un Shinigami desconocido,que lo ayudo y lo ingreso a la Academia. 'Atualidad' No se sabe casi nada de el solo que estaba en la academia despues de haberse graduado em pezo a entrenar para su bankai y es perando la noticia si era aceptado en la novena division. Cap. 1: A entrenar Estaba a las afuera del gotei 13 entrenando por todos los distritos en buscas de hollow poderosos. Erunan:aaaaah que pereza y ¿ahora a donde voy? Ciudadano:¡AAAAAh! Erunan:¿que pasa? Cuidadano: un ¡HOLLOW! Erunan:tsk ahi voy resiste, wow que grande es ese hollow. Hollow:Gaaaaarhhh. Erunan: Byakurai,¿que no le ha echo nada? en tonces Sōkatsui. Hollow:Gaaaaarrrhhh....... Ciudadano:Gracias por salvarme puedo saber su nombre. Erunan: no agradesca es mi trabajo y soy Erunan, bueno adios nos vemos. 'Cap. 2: Pesamientos' Erunan va caminando por un bosque de solado donde no consique nada que comer ni beber,sentado en una roca donde mira al cielo. Erunan:pues que voy hacer, haaa que hanbre tengo debi trear mas comida bueno soy un shinigami de soportar ¿no? Pensamiento de Erunan: Mmmm que extraño ahora que lo pienso no le hice nada a ese hollow con el Byakurai, debo fotarlezerlo para la proxima solo usar ese kido y no usar uno de gran destrucion pues ok debo entrenar mi byakurai aya voy, pero me acostare un rato mas por fin no tengo nada mejor que hacer y como estara el gotei que habra decidido en Sr.Taichi sobre que yo fuera el teniente de la novena division ya que no tiene capitan esa division debe estar pensando si esta bien que no me supervise nadie aunque que daño puedo hacer ahi??? bueno creo como soy muy despreucupado m.... bueno esperare la respuesta ahora a relarjerse..... Erunan: zzZZZzZZ.... 'Cap.3: El verdadero entrenamiento' Erunan despues de su descanso en el bosque empezo a entrenar su byakurai y bankai despues de un buen rato entrenando se da cuenta que solo entreno el Byakurai y casi nada el de su bankai siendo fustrado por el pensamiento que no conseguira rapido como pensaba su bankai, pero sientiendose feliz por conseguir hacer mucho mas poderoso el Byakurai que el de antes y pienandose. Erunan: bueno que los Hollow se preparen por que mi ¡Byakurai los acabara! hahahaha '-.- sone muy presumido debo dejar de hacer eso bueno me voy a relajar y peinar por que despues de hacer ese entrenamiento mi cabello que como un perro, no importa mientras tenga mi peine el cabello siempre quedara bien jjejejeje. 'Cap.4:Regreso ala sociedad de almas' Erunan vuelve de su entrenamiento de sus poderes,cuando llega va al gotei 13 en contrandose con Keiichi Iyashama el capitan de la Tercera división. Erunan: oh capitan Keiichi ¿como esta? Keiichi: muy bien gracias por preguntar y tu? Erunan: bien! Keiichi: que bien, suppe que estabas entrenando como te fue ¿Conseguiste tu Bankai? Erunan: Pues no, etratado de conseguirlo pero aun nada aunque cuando lo consiga seria mejor guardarmelo por que no quiero que mi ultima tecnica sepan como evitarla ¿No crees? Keiichi: cierto deberias hacer eso que dijiste bueno te dejo debo ir a mi division tengo cosas que hacer ¡Adios! Erunan:¡Adios! Erunan sigue por el gotei 13 en contrandose con Taichi Inuzuri unos de los guardespaldas reales que venia de dar una de sus clases en la Academia y dijo que tenia una buena noticia que lo aconpañara. Taichi: Hola ven conmigo ten go una noticia para ti. Erunan: ok lo sigo Taichi: bueno te queria decir que eres el nuevo teniente de la novena division Erunan:¿en verdad? ¡Que bien! Taichi: pues si debes ahora tomar deciciones importantes como no tienes un capitan que te ayude sera mejor que tomes el mando de esa division con cuidado ya que eres el superior de esa division ¡felicidades! bueno voy a dar mis otras clases, Adios. Erunan: ok gracias por los consejos, Adios. Erunan: si lo consegui jejejejeje voy a decirle al capitan, Keiichi. Erunan va coriendo a la tercera division Erunan:¡Keiichi-Taicho! Keiichi: ¿quien grita tanto? Erunan: Keiichi ah aqui esta Keiichi: oh Erunan qeu sucede? Erunan: Soy el nuevo teniente de la novena division Keiichi: ¿Encerio? que bien jajaja bueno por cualquier cosa pregunta ya que tienes esa division solo en tus manos ya que el capitan Toshiro no esta Erunan: Ok gracias y si tengo una peticion que hacer si me puede entrenar? Keiichi: ¿Entrenar? Erunan: si que me ayude entrenar mi bankai Keiichi: Mmmm... ok te ayudare comenzamos mañana ¿Esta bien? Erunan:¡Perfecto! bueno hasta mañana 'Cap.5:El presentimiento' Erunan esta en espera de el entrenamiento cuando siente un reatsu extreaño proviniente de la academia, cuando llega consigue un shinigami con uniforme de estudiante preguntandole. Erunan: Hola quien eres? Shinigami:Tatsuya Kirime y tu? Erunan: El teniente Erunan Kuresupo Tatsuya: Un placer conocerlo Erunan: Ok pero que haces Aqui? Tatsuya:pues como veras soy un estudiante Erunan: Nunca te a via visto ni tu reatsu lo presentia Tatsuya: Lo mismo digo Erunan: bueno vete con cuidado Tatsuya:ok Erunan se va pero se queda encondido afuera, cuando salia Tatsuya lo persigio por que aun le parecia extraño su reatsu pero si darse cuenta que Tatsuya ya sabia que lo perseguian deteniendose. Tatsuya: ya puedes salir Erunan: haha no soy muy bueno persiguiendo ¿No? Tatsuya: pues no Erunan: ps terminemos esto de una vez Tatsuya: que? espera Erunan se lanza contra el Tatsuya saca su espada y detiene el ataque Erunan sigue mientras Tatsuya detiene todos sus ataques Erunan: ah eres muy bueno Tatsuya: gracias lo mismo digo Erunan: no tengo tiempo de jugar Erunan: Salgan,Shinsi ni tsuyo-sa. Tatsuya:Dominalo todo,Mushikami. Tatsuya: Parece que este sujeto es va en serio, no por nada es un Teniente, En ese momento Tasuya uso coloca su manos al frente y grita Hadō no San jū ichi: Shakkahō!" (froma de destruccion #31: Cañon de fuego Rojo) Erunan: hmm crees que con eso puedes vencerme niño, Erunan solo puso su mano al frente y atrapa el kido fácilmente, pero de pronto Tatsuya aparece a su lado usando shunpo tratando de patear a Erunan sin embargo el teniente gira rápidamente y toma su pierna antes que acerté en su rostro. Erunan: muy lento dice el teniente con una sonrisa en su cara, sin inmutarse Erunan trata de arrojarlo contra el piso pero de repente Tatsuya desaparece una vez más usando shunpo y toma distancia. Tatsuya: eres mas rápido y agil de lo que pensé Erunan: tú tampoco lo haces nada mal Tatsuya para ser solo un estudiante de la academia Tatsuya solo sonrió y comenzó a concentrar Reiatsu en su enorme espada Tatsuya: espero que estés preparado, después de decir esto Tatsuya se lanza contra Erunan chocando su espada con la suya y ponen su mano en su espada y grita Metsuga Getsho de repente toda el area alrededor de Erunan es engullida en la enorme explosión de la técnica. Erunan sale muy dañado y sonprendido de esa tecnicda tan poderosa pero sonrie y se desaparece, apareciendo de tras de el pero Tatsuya escapa de nuevo con un shumpo. Erunan:jajajaja parece ser que no te sabes otro movimiento Tatsuya aparece atras con su espada rodeando el cuello de Erunan diciendo que no quiere hacer esto pero Erunan rie. Tatsuya:de que te ries estoy apunto de matarte Erunan:jajajajaja como puedes matarme si no soy yo Tatsuya queda confundido viendo como una sonbra se forma al frente de el, que dado impactado por que ve que es el teniente Tatsuya: que? Erunan: ah tu shikai es muy poderoso no sali casi ileso del pero tuve tiempo Tatsuya: de que hablas Erunan: mi shikai si no te has dado cuenta crea una ilusion no tan perfecta pero eficcas ahora lo que tienes en tus manos es una criatura digamos mejor una bestia y por tu bien sueltala o ella te matara Tatsuya corta el cuello de la bestia sin problemas y ahora sabiendo la habilidad del shikai lanza un Metsuga Getsho con toda sus fuerza creando una gran cantida de reatsu mas grande que la anterior Erunan sabe que no la puede detener usando su otra habilidad Garra Silenciosa chocando con el Metsuga que dando Tatsuya y Erunan en mal estado por la gran explosion. Tatsuya: increíble no pensé que llegaría a estas instancias pero me divertido mucho luchando contigo, pero es hora de terminar esto. Erunan: estoy totalmente de acuerdo esto debe terminar de un solo golpe De esta forma ambos hacen arder todo su reiatsu, ocasionando que toda el área a su alrededor comience a temblar y ser poco a poco destruida, así ambos contendientes se lanza el uno al otro a una increíble velocidad cuando ambos chocan sus espadas, una enorme explosión surge de la colisión Cuando el humo se aclara Tatsuya y Erunan están tirados en inmenso cráter sonriendo el uno al otro Tatsuya: vaya eso si fue intenso, que batalla jejejeje Erunan: de verdad lo disfrute mucho, eso fue un buen entrenamiento Tatsuya-san, Erunan levanta a Tatsuya y ambos son atendidos por el cuerpo médico de la cuarta Division. Ttatsuya: cuando entrene más y sea más fuerte volveré a enfrentarte Erunan lo prometo Erunan: esperare ese dia con ansias Tatsuya. 'Cap.6: La verdad' Despues de varios dias Tatsuya sale de despues de las clases de la academia pensando que va a visitar a Erunan para saber como esta cuando llega a la novena division ve que no ahi nadie y que solo estaba un papel en la puerta de la division diciendo "Erunan no esta por una mision especial" Tatsuya sale coriendo a la tercera division sabiendo que Keiichi tenia que saber donde era esa mición, llega a la tercera division. Tatsuya:Keiichi-Taicho perdone estoy buscando a Erunan Keiichi: Ah si pues esta en una mision ya que tiene la resposabilidad de las investigaciones Tatsuya:ok pero donde se encuentra ¿donde es el lugar que tiene que investigar? Keiichi: pues cerca del distrito 79 ¿Por? Tatsuya:gracias ire aya Tatsuya es detenido por el Capitan Keiichi con un hado 63. Tatsuya.¿Que? Keiichi: lo siento pero no tengo idea para que vas apara aya? Tatsuya:tengo que ayudar a Erunan, puede estar en peligro Keiichi:pues estas equibocado el es mas fuerte de lo que crees ademas un estudiante en que lo puede ayudar Tatsuya:¿Que? usted sabe que yo era Keiichi: si lo eras pero ya no no tienes el poder para defender a los demas Tatsuya: no se silo sepa pero el y yo tuvimos una lucha y quedamos con los mismo daños Keiichi:si se que tuvieron una pelea pero lo de los daños te equibocas Tatsuya:que dice los dos fuimos atendidos en el cuerpo medico Keiichi:pues no puedo creer que no te as dado cuenta Tatsuya:de que habla digo la verdad Keiichi:loce pero como crees que un estudiante como tu se compare con un teniente Tatsuya:no me subestime soy mas poderoso de lo que cree Keiichi:se de tu potencial pero Erunan nunca tedijo nada Tatsuya: De que Keiichi:Pues como crees que un Teniente que de en misma condiciones que tu, Erunan entreno conmigo ese dia cuando ustedes lucharon. Tatsuya:Como es posible? Keiichi:Creo que Erunan te Explico lo de su Shikai ¿No? bueno todo el tiempo tuviste peleando contra unas de sus bestias, como piensas que el no tenga ningun bendaje mientras tu aun tienes si fuera como tu dices que peleo en verdad contra ti solo era una ilusion ademas no creeras que pondriamos no sotros el gotei 13 a un teniente al mando de una division y lo en vieriamos a una micion solo,bueno piensa eso y tu decides si vas o no Tatsuya se queda pensando en todo lo que dijo Keiichi y se fue a la academia diciendo riendo y diciendo Hahahaha Erunan m... cuando vuelvas tendremos una lucha y no tendre miedo de usar todo mi poder contra ti hahahaha. 'Cap.7: Qien es la Amenaza' En el Goite 13 es taba alegre de que Shinta y Erunan se graduaron con el tiempo se fueron uniendo las divisiones Shinta fue como teniente de la 5°división, Erunan teniente de la 9°división aunque erunan era dificil integrarse por que todos estaban preocupado por si era buena idea dejar una division al mando de un Shinigami sin experiencia algu pero podia confiar en Shinta y Minato el capitan de la 2°división como a otros capitanes y estudiantes. Un dia despues que se fueran algunos capitanes surgio un reiatsu muy extraño, en el pasar de los dias el Seiretei se olvido de ese reiatsu pero un dia volvio con mucho mas fuerza y mas cerca mandando al capitan Minato a Investigar con Erunan y Enza el capitan de la 12°división en eso el gotei estaba a protecion de Kojiro Mibu y su teniente Shinta Minato llego al lugar donde se sentia el reiatsu. Minato:Paren es aqui Erunan:¿Seguro? Enza:Si Erunan el capitan tiene razon es aqui Minato:Erunan aun tu no puedes precensiar algunos reiatsu te falta mucho que aprender Erunan:Ok entiendo bueno pero aqui no ahi nada Minato:es verdad pero mejor asegurate y Enza recolecta datos Enza: ya lo estoy hacien En el gotei 13 todo esta muy tranquilo dice Shinta a su Capitan Kojiro responde pues si muy tranquilo. Donde esta Minato y los demas surge de nuevo el reiatsu. Erunan:Tsk...otra ves Minato:¡vamonos! Enza:que pero... Minato:Dije que nos vamos ¡OK! Erunan:Ok Cuando vuelven Enza se va a analizar las muestra que recogio Minato desaparece por un tiempo,Erunan fue a reportar la situacion despues de una semana el Capitan MInato se vei poco asi que Shinta y Erunan Fueron a visitarlo en su division encontrandolo vacio. Erunan:que raro donde estaran todos Shinta:Pues no he oido nada de una mision para la segunda division que pasara ?? Ese mismo dia en la noche surgio de nuevo el reiatsu. Erunan:Tsk... Shinta:Tsk.... El capitan Minato ataca a Erunan casi matandolo pero en ese mismo momento Shinta detiene el ultimo golpe de Minato. Shinta:Capitan que sucede ¿Que le pasa? Erunan:ese no es el capitan es otra persona Minato:Te equivocas si soy yo pero ahora soy mas fuerte Shinta:Pero.... usted no es asi Minato: es verdad pero ahora soy mejor hahahaha... Shinta.Erunan levantate Erunan:ok Shinta:Hay que avisarle al Gotei Erunan:NO sera mejor que contrlemos esto nosotros Shinta:de que hablas es un capitan no matara de una ves Erunan:Pues si le avisamos al Gotei acabaran con el capitan y no podemos permitirlo Shinta:Entonces saquemolo de aqui Erunan:Bueno Hado 63 Minato:que? Erunan y Shinta sacan al capitan de la socieda de almas como pueden sabiendo que no puede vencerlo solo pueden esperar haver que hacen. Erunan:Shinta tenemos que hacer algo Shhinta:lose pero que Minato:hahaha es inutil lo matares de una ves Erunan:pues no nos subestimes Shinta:Erunan el tiene razon que aremos Erunan:bueno solo queda pelear en serio no crees Shinta:espera dijiste que no le avisaramos al gotei y ya quieres matarlo Erunan:se hamos honesto no podesmo matarle Shinta:si tienes razon bueno fue un gusto conocerte Erunan:¿Que? Shinta:por que de esta no salimos vivos Erunan: ah tienes razon bueno fue un gusto en conocerte Minato:Si ya acabaron, terminare con esto. Shinta:Rebana, Kaiten Kenbu Erunan:Salgan, Shinsi no tsuyo-sa Minato usa un shumpo a gran velocidad Erunan y Shinta hacen lo mismo pero ven que no pueden con la velocidad del capitan ciendo cortados en varias partes del cuerpo pero el capitan tambien recibe algunas eridas pero nada grave. Minato:no lo Negare son algo bueno pero no pueden detenerme ya que soy mejor que ustedes en todo Erunan:tiene razon pero igual vamos a tener que detenerte Shinta:Erunan yo ire por el lado Izquierdo tu por el derecho Erunan:ok Minato:hahahaha nunca aprenden Shinta y Erunan se lanza contra el capitan pero no pueden darle un golpe y el capitan se mueve aun mas rapido cortando sus estremidades Erunan rie cayendo al suelo y el capitan se acerca para terminar con todo cuando unas bestias muerden su brazo Izquierdo quedado inpactado por que lo0s cuerpos de Erunan y Shinta se devanecen. Minato:m.... buena habilidad Erunan:gracias ya veo que te diste cuenta de la abilidad de mi Shinsi no tsuyo-sa Minato se siente sin aire que dando arrodillado en el suelo con sus manos en el cuello con Shinta aparece atras a punto de cortar sus piernas cuando minato se levata y le da una patada Minato:hahaha no creen que me van a matar asi bueno buena tecnica pero antes que quede sin aire los matare Minato se mueve a una velocidad increible cortando a Shinta y Erunan quedando en el suelo tendidos cuando a parece Akira aprovechando que Minato esta exhausto, usando la tecnica Tsukikagami Troia terminando con todo llevando a Erunan y Shinta al cuerpo de curacion de la cuarta division y dejando a Minato en su division ya que no le gusta que lo antienda en la cuarta división despues de unos dias Erunan y Shinta aben que Minato ya esta normal encontrandolo por los pasillos del Gotei 13. Minato:Tenientes un gusto encontrarlos bien perdonenme ppor mi con portamiento Shinta:No se preocupe ademas crei que no mataria? Erunan:hahaha si Minato:En cerio? bueno disculpenme y gracias por controlarme y tengo una idea de compensarles le dare un entrenamien especial que solo lo saben las fuerzas especiales lo quieren Erunan:Claro que si Shinta:Seria bueno un entrenamiento :D Minato:bueno vamos. 'Cap.8: Paseo por la Academia' Erunan en unas de la visitas a la academia ya que suele saludar a Tatsuya se percato que tenia un nuevo estudiante detras de el a lo que Erunan le pregunta que haces ahi el Joven Shinigami le responde que queria entrar al aula pero que estaba en la entrada, Erunan se quita y le pregunta. Erunan: Hey, como te llamas?? Joven Shinigami: Mmm ... M- Me llamo... Satellizer, Shihoin Satellizer, Mucho gusto. Erunan: Teniente de la 9na Division Kuresupo Erunan, Mucho gusto Satellizer: Se da cuenta que Erunan es un teniente, a lo que timidamentele le saluda Respetuosamente y le pone un honorifico siendo este Senpai. Satellizer: (Asombrado) T-Teniente de la 9na Division, lamento mi irrespeto Kuresupo-Senpai Erunan: Hey hey hey!! traquilo amigo dime Erunan nada mas! Satellizer: Esta bien Erunan... Erunan-Senpai! Erunan: Ahhhhhh que mas da, esta bien lo aceptare ... pero puedes decirme Erunan nada mas! (Sonriendo amistosamente Satellizer le dice) Satellizer: Erunan-Senpai me podria esperar despues de clases ... desearia hablar con ud. Erunan: ¿? Claro, pero no es necesario tanto honorifico mucho menos que me trates de ud. Satellizer: No puedo Erunan-Senpai es un rango muy superior al mio por eso lo respeto. Erunan: No de Verdad con el ud me siento mas viejo conque no quiero el senpai! Satellizer: Esta bien no lo tratare de ud pero si debo darle Honorifico! Erunan: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Rendido) esta bien, Eeeh Eeehh entra a clases que ya empesaron! Satellizer: Si, Erunan-Senpai, Recuerde que me prometio quedarse, Graciias y hasta luego! Erunan: Q-Quee no prometi nad... haaaaa se fue!! bueno ni modo me quedare! Pasado un tiempo... Satellizer: Erunan Senpai se quedo a esperarme! Gracias que honorable! Erunan: Bueno una promesa es una Promesa! Hahaha Entonces despues de la clase Satellizer lleva a Erunan a un lugar desolado en el centro pero con muchos arboles a los alrededores Erunan: Bueno que hacemos aqui? Satellizer: Bien quisiera Probar mis Abilidades contigo como teniente ya que deseo hacerme mas fuerte para jamas perder... Ya que yo ... no volvere a perder... jamas tendre miedo otra ves... por eso... Deseo ser Capitan! Erunan: Hey!! Pero solo soy un teniente, hahaha ya se que pues soy la mayor autoridad de la 9na Division pero nunca eh enseñado aun sigo en entrenamiento! para hacerme mas fuerte, pero... (pensando) Esta bien no tengo nada que hacer asisque te enseñare unas cosas! que te parece! Satellizer: (Sonriendo felizmente) Enserio... Graciias senpai pero no me subestimes! Que eh estudio mucho y entreno bastante, asisque no me subestime! Erunan: (Emocionado) Esta bien, no lo hare hahahaha pero ven ya!! y prueba que lo que dices es cierto! Erunan: ( Sujeta la Vaina de Su Zanpakuto y Desenvaina la Zanpakuto de la Cintura con fuerza y se pone el guardia) Satellizer: ( Sujeta su Zanpakuto del hombro Izquierdo con la mano Izquierda y con la mano derecha usando la parte de abajo de su mano hagara su Zanpakuto y se pone el guardia usando su zanpakuto de la mano izquierda adelante y en posicion Vertical y con la derecha abajo de su otra zanpakuto en posicion Horizontal) Erunan: (Emocionado por el Combate y al ver a Satellizer tan decidido, asombrado porque tiene 2 zanpakutos) Ahhhhhh tienes 2 zanpakutos, hahahaha se pondra interesante este combate! Comencemos ya el Combate! (Eleva su reiatsu para que Satellizer lo sienta!) Satellizer: Wow tienes un buen reiatsu, tiemblo de la emocion pero el mio tambien es grande! Satellizer: (Emocionado tambien aumenta su reiatsu) Erunan: Exelente Satellizer tu reiatsu me hace sudar por la presion al parecer tienes un poco mas de reiatsu que yo, Hmph eso lo hara mas interesante!!! Satellizer: Tsk! Senpai esto sera increible! Empecemos! Erunan: Ya te habias tardado! Arrrrhhhgg!! Erunan arremete a Satellizer con un shunpo atacandole en la parte superior golpeando rapidamente y con fuerza a lo que Satellizer se defiende usando ambas espadas en "X" para detener el golpe. Satellizer: Senpai estas emocionado, eso fue peligroso! Erunan: (Al ver q Satellizer detuvo su ataque se retiro a una distancia segura) Erunan: hahahahahaha si esque con tremenda determinacion, como no emocionarme!! Satellizer: hahahaha lo Admito eso fue bueno y emocionante no podria esperar menos de el teniente de la 9na Division, por algo es mi Senpai, Arrrhhgg! ahora ire en serio. Erunan: Usa el Senka y se posiciona atras de el atacando el lado izquierdo de Satellizer sin poder evadirlo por la gran agilidad de Erunan logra hacer un corte superficial en su hombro izquierdo, rapidamente Satellizer usa shunpo y mantiene la distancia solo para usar el shunpo otra ves apareciendo arriba de Erunan para atacarlo, Erunan sabiendo su movimiento lo esperaba pero se desvanece en un arranque de velocidad y aparece abajo atacando las piernas de Erunan pero solo logro cortarle su kosode, ya que logro defenderse incrustando su zanpakuto al suelo evitando un gran corte. Rapidamente usaron shunpo ambos para guardarse distancia. Erunan: Phew!!! eso estuvo cerca crei q atacarias por arriba! Satellizer: Pensando (esa era mi idea pero decidi atacarlo por abajo en el ultimo instante) hehehehehe ya ves senpai no te confies! Erunan: hahahahaha esto esta emocionante! Satellizer: Ahora me toca a mi Atacarlo Senpai!! (desvaneciendose en el instante) Satellizer usa el shunpo y arremete con una de sus zanpakuto en un ataque directo. Erunan se asombra por el increible aumento a la velocidad para atacarlo, pero erunan lo detiene a penas con todas sus fuerzas. Erunan: Satellizer eso estuvo magnifico, conque tenias un as mas bajo la manga Ehh! hahaha esta bien!, pero te falta mas fuerza para detenerme! Satellizer: Tsk entonces! (Satellizer lo remata con su otra zanpakuto hundiendolo en la tierra creando una onda de choque y levantando una nube de polvo, por eso se aleja usando el shunpo) Erunan: Conque alfin me lograste cortar (sangra del Rostro), veo q eres un misterio y no revelas todas tus habilidades desde un principo, eso esta muy bien! En fuerza fisica, eres fuerte pero soy mas fuerte yo, en reiatsu al parecer tienes un poco mas que yo, en el ataque te falta mejorar eres casi predecible, y necesitas mejorar tu defensa te corte muy facil, alerta tus sentidos en combate y nunca pierdas de vista al oponente, en velocidad que ni se diga hahahahaha me ganas por mucho eres bueno este corte casi que no lo veo venir!! Erunan: Eres muy Capaz Satellizer, Terminemos este encuentro, si seguimos me obligarias a usar mi shikai, pero si quieres mas, que haci sea. Satellizer: Quisiera Senpai pero aun no tengo mi shikai trabajo en ello! (tristemente mira su Zanpakuto) Erunan: Oye, Oye, no te pongas asi esto lleva tiempo, traquilo ademas creo que estas muy cerca logre sentir mucho reiatsu saliendo de tus zanpakutos!, Desean ser liberadas! Satellizer: Enserio lo cree Erunan-Senpai!! Erunan: Claro pronto estaremos al mismo nivel y ahi se pondran intensas las cosas! ahora descansa y cura tu herida! Felicidades Satellizer seras un gran Shinigami! Satellizer: Graciias Erunan-Senpai me esforzare al maximo!! Hasta luego! Erunan: Hasta pronto Satellizer! Satellizer se va. Erunan: Diablos, el me puso en una situacion dificil! (cae sangre de su rostro al piso) Q-Queeeeeee!!!! Me mancho mi cabello!!!! Nooooo!!!!! me lo arruino!!!! Haaaaaaaa (se rie y visualiza a Satellizer) Erunan: Hahahahaha Satellizer, Shihoin Satellizer que hombre mas interesante (lo visualiza como capitan) Erunan: Bueno sera mejor irme a curar esta herida para irme a mi entrenamiento con minato! 'Cap.9: El etrenamiento de Minato' Minato cumplio con lo que dijo de entrenar a Shinta y Erunan llevandolos lejo del Gotei para comenzar el entrenamiento cuando aparece Keiichi. Keiichi:Hola a todos Minato:Hola Keiichi que haces por aqui Keiichi:pues supe que entrenaras a estos muchacos ¿NO? Minato:Si Keiichi:Bueno queria preguntarte si te podia ayudar tu sabes ya que fuiste mi maestro tambien. Minato:Aclaro como guste Keiichi:Bueno quiero entrenar a Erunan Minato:¿? bueno como seha Shinta vamos para otro lado a entrenarte Keiichi se queda con Erunan diciendole que se prepare ya que este sera tu entrenamiento mas duro. Erunan:ok pues empezemos de una vez. Keiichi:ok pero estabe no tendre pieda Erunan:si lo pone asi entonces yo tampoco Keiichi sonrie y usa un Shumpo casi cortado a Erunan. Erunan:Eres rapido Taicho pero no lo suficiente Keiichi:bueno veremos si eres muy bueno como dices Keiichi:Respira,Kamikaze Erunan:OK,Salgan,Shinsi notsuyo-sa Keiichi:Erunan ten cuidado por que cualquier equivocasion te cortare ala mita Erunan:eso lo veremos Keiichi ataqua a una velocidad inpresionante que Erunan no puede detenr casi todos quedando con unas cortadas viendo como sonrie mientra ataca Erunan:vamos solo me has cortado un par de veces eso es todo Keiichi:Dije que tengas cuidado mira atras Erunan voltea viedo como Shinta se lanza contra el Erunan se queda pensado a esto se referia el Capitan Keiichi pero si Shinta esta aqui entonces El capitan Minato tambien TSK... Minato aparece rapidamente cortando a Erunan por la espalda cayyendo al piso Erunan:Tak... ahora si me atraparon hahaha bueno preparence Minato:Mmmm Erunan en verda crees vencernos a nosotros tu solo Keiichi:Es cierto en verda crees eso?? Shinta:hahaha Erunan:pero quie dijo que estoy solo La espada de Erunan empieza a brillar y a liberar reiatsu Minato:Que una nueva tacnica Keiichi: Igual no puedes vencernos La espada de Erunan se quiebra liberando a Reybon y Wuis las mascotas de Erunan. Reybon:hahaha se ve que esta mal parado Wuis:En verdad dueño estas muy mal y quienes son estos Erunan:si es verdad estoy muy mal parado, bueno ellos son unos amigos me estan entrenando Reybon:jejeje bueno seguro que quieres que nos contangamos ¿NO? Erunan:No quiero que hagan lo contrario Minato y los demas se quedan sonpredido que este hablando con esas bestias preguntandoles Minato: que esto es un truco una ilusion Keiichi: que cosas tan feas Reybon:Que feo es que tu no te has visto en un espejo eres horrible Wuis:cuales ilusienes soy mas real que tu copia barata Pensamientos de Erunan:Maldicion ahora si tengo probleamas Reybon y Wuis no se controlan bueno es hora de actuar Erunan se levanta enpuñando su Zanpakuto, que se vuelve a reunir Erunan:Reybon, Wuis entrenamiento #45 Reybon:hahahaha tengo tiempo que no lo hacemos Wuis:ya callate Reybon Reybon que te pasa queres luchar contra mi ah Erunan:ya dejen de pelear Reybon:Ok pero dile que no semeta conmigo Wuis:Si dueño Erunan:comenzemos Erunan se prepara con Wuis y Reybon atacar a los capitanes y a Shinta, Reybon y Wuis pueden acorralan a los capitanes pero el capitan Minato y va a Liberar su Shikai justo cuando Erunan sale desde arriba con su Zanpakuto total mente rodeada de reiatsu usando la Habilidad de su Zanpakuto encerrando a los capitanes y al teniente Shinta en ella llevandolos al lugar donde Rybon y Wuis vienen. Minato:¿? que donde estamos Keiichi:y donde esta Erunan? Shinta:Mmmm este debe ser la Zanpakuto de Erunan Minato:la Zanpakuto pero camo es posible Shinta:Bueno el solo me comento pero su Zanpakuto tiene la habilidad de encerrar cualquier cosa dntro de ella Keiichi:Mmmm y que nos va a mantener aqui encerrado para siempre Shinta:No pero ahi una forma de escapar seria liberar reiatsu uno muy potente creo con el bankai de unos de ustedes basta. Minato:OK lo liberare yo Cuando los capitanes y Shintan hablaban se acerca Saxkumi y Velok sonprendiendo alos capitanes por ver un dragon vivo, Velok sonrei y ve de cerca alos capitanes y Saxkumi se rie. Minato:tsk queda tanta risa Saxkumi:hahahaha es por que no pensaba que fueran alguien tan poderoso que Erunan no lo controle Velok:hahaha verdad bueno si estan aqui y son capitanes Erunan creo que va hacer su bankai Keiichi:bankai? justamente cuando Keiichi dice bankai en el cielo se escucha ¡BANKAI! pero muy fuerte cabiando el lugar donde estaban los capitanes Erunan cae del cielo con Reybon y Wuis con un reiatsu aumentado Erunan rei con Reybon y Wuis. Erunan:hahaha ahora si tienes problemas capitanes ahora estan en mi mundo yo controlo toda bestia de aqui y conasco cada centimetro de este lugar Minato:no te creas mejor que nosotros Erunan:bueno ahoran veran que no me creo mejor soy mejor Keiichi:Mmmm el bankai cambia la personalidad de Erunan esta muy confiado ahora Erunan:bueno conmenzemo la cazeria ahora le mostrare mi verdadero poder Shinta:es mejor que se preparen no sabemos cual es su bankai Mianto:tiene razon Keiichi:ok Erunan se lanza contra los capitanes chocando espadas pero Erunan tenia mas fuerza fisica que los capitanes, Reybon y Wuis van contra Shinta. Erunan:terminemos con esto, ¡Quimera 1!. Minato:quimera? Keiichi:de que trata esto Reybon y Wuis en pienza a brillar un intenso color azul deslunbrando a todos despues que se deande brillar Reybon y Wuis estan combinados creando una quimera de dos cabezas muy grande diciendo Quiemera:ya nos temes no somos ni Reybon ni wuis somos UNO Erunan:bueno empezemos con los demas ¡quiemera 4! Minato:otra quimera? Keiichi: tsk..... Uno la quiemera que se formo primero se comio a Saxkumi y Velok se comio a la quiemera liberando asi un reiatsu muy fuerte casi mas grande que el de un capitan Erunan:Erunan ya basta de quiemeras vamos acabar con esto Minato:acabas de decir eso dos veces Keiichi:no te sabes otra frases-.-' Erunan:bueno acabaran muy mal por decir eso Erunan:"abre las puertas de las bestias crea la puerta del honor que salga la bestia mas tenible y mas fuerte de todas la encargada de la liberancion de todas la quiemera 5" Minato:que? Shinta:eso no sono muy agradable no creen? Erunan:Ahora sentiran el poder de una Quimera mas fuertes de todas. Minato:si cuento bien tienes son 4 mascotas y no cinco Erunan:seguro mira atras tu yo Minato y los demas miran atras y ben auna tortuga grande. Minato:ha tienes las 4 bestias de la contenlacion Erunan:no te equivocas yo no las tengo pero tengo los animales que la representan pero cuando las junto es la mas grande bestias bueno despues del dragon amarillo ahora todo termino para ustedes. Erunan usa el Hi no hai kara umarekawaru, mientras su Quimera 5 uso los tres elemantos agua, viento y fuego pero aun mas intenso disparando a gran potancia a Minato, Keiichi y Shinta es capitan Minato y shinta liberaron su shikai los capitanes y el teniente Shinta se prepararon para recibir ese ataque de Erunan causando una gran explosion que reorrio todo el lugar donde estaban que dando todo el blanco. despues de un rato Erunan esta tirado en el suelo y su Zanpakuto rota Erunan abre los ojos dando se cuenta que ya no estaba dentro de su Zanpakuto al capitan Minato, Keiichi y Shinta estan al rededor con unas heridas provocadas por la explocion Erunan se le vanta riendo. Erunan:hahahaha creo que no gane Minato:no pensabas que nos ganarias, bueno tu bankai es muy fuerte Keiichi:si pero para derrotar a dos capitanes y un teniente es muy dificil para que eso nos derrote Shinta:si Erunan no puedes ganarnos Erunan:mejor callate Shinta ya que te tocara a ti mañana Shinta: oh nooooo......mmmm bueno que mas Minato:hahahaha Keiichi:hahahaha Erunan:hahahaha Keiichi:bueno sera mejor ir ala cuarta division para que nos curen Minato:QUE!!! yo no ire aya Keiichi: vamos no sehas miedoso tenientes sujetenlo vamos a llevarlo por la fuerza Erunan y Shinta: ok Minato:no esperen Nooooo!!!! Keiichi, Shinta y Erunan se llevaron ah minato a la cuarta division a la fuerza. 'Cap.10: Un buen dia' Las semanas pasaron despues de el etrenamiento de Erunan, Erunan caminaba por el Seiterei pasando por las divisiones cuando pasaba por la segunda se detuvo viendo que Shinta estaba con Yamiko Erunan entro saludando. Erunan:Hola tenientes como estan Shinta:ah hola Erunan como estas?? Yamiko:ah tu eres el unico teniente que no tiene capitan Erunan: si soy yo un gusto en conocerte, bueno no quieren salir de aqui Yamiko:por que? Shinta?? Erunan:vamos un rato a divertimos, el gotei 13 no esta muy activo asi que no hay casi nada que hacer Yamiko:mmmm si es cierto ok vamos shinta Shinta:bueno vamos Erunan sale del gotei 13 con Shinta y Yamiko con mucha comida para el viaje adentrandose en un bosque. Yamiko:?? Erunan que haces con tanta comida Erunan:bueno yo pienso comer y aqui traje para todos Shinta:y para donde vamos? Erunan para cual quier lado donde seha divertido Erunan:bueno este parase un buen lugar para comer Shinta:si esta muy bien Yamiko:no piensan que no necesitan en el gotei Erunan:calmate seguro que ni saben que nos fuimos Erunan se sienta y saca muchas cosas para comer Shinta y Yamiko tambien se sientan para comer. Erunan:mmm... Shinta:que pasa Erunan Erunan:bueno estoy pensando que tenemos que hacer esto mas seguido ya que solo somos 4 tenientes y es bueno pasar un rato con unos de tu mimos rangos no creen? Yamiko:si tienes razon tenemos que hacer esto mas seguido mientras tanto el Gotei. Minato:AAAARRRRGGGG!!! Yamiko se fue sin avisar M... justamente suendo la nicesito Kojiro:si Minato Shinta tambien se fue y donde estaran Minato:mmm... Erunan tampoco esta asi que el tiene que estar de tras de esto Kojiro:tienes razon es tipico de Erunan perderse Minato:bueno tendra problemas cuando vuelvan Kojiro:ok en el bosque. Erunan:aaaah muy buena la comida Shinta:si estaba buena Yamiko:si tienen razon ^^ Erunan bueno creo que debemos volver su capitanes deben estar furiosos y creo que me van a matar por traerlos aqui Yamiko:^^si tienes razon Shinta:si bueno vamos rapido Erunan:vamos. 'Cap.11: Senpai?' Erunan: Despues de ser curado de el entrenamiento de Minato se da cuenta que alguien esta entrenando en un claro en el bosque, Erunan se acerca y se da cuenta que es Satellizer. Erunan: O.O Heeeeeeeey Satellizer que haces!!!!!!??? Satellizer: (Feliz de Verlo le dice) Ah Erunan-Senpai bien gracias y ahora, si me ira a entrenar? Erunan:Claro que si! Satellizer: Exelente Erunan Senpai, pero Donde será mi entrenamiento!? Erunan: Bueno este me parece un buen lugar, pacifico y alejado, asi pelearemos sin restricciones y miedo a dañar el Seireitei. Satellizer: Bueno y que haremos primero? Erunan: (Shunpo) Lo ataca con un golpe, Satellizer lo esquiva devolviendo el ataque. Erunan: Bueno eres rápido… Deja tu zanpakuto!!! No la necesitaras. Satellizer: Si Erunan-Senpai (deja caer su zanpakuto) Erunan: muy bien comenzemos, y recuerda no me Contendre!! Satellizer: Si…Estoy listo!. Erunan: Hmnp, haaaaaargggg!!!!!!! Erunan: Ataca a Satellizer con un golpe al rostro pero Satellizer lo esquiva y contraataca, Erunan se devanece apareciendo atras de Satellizer lanzando una patada a las costillas a lo que Satellizer la detiene con su mano. Satellizer: Erunan-Senpai, no creera que me dañara con una simple patada, no me subestime!! Le digo que yo no me contendre… Porque no PERDERE!!!! Erunan: Bueno entonces ire enserio… PREPARATE!! Satellizer: Que?? Maldicion (que es esta fuerza),(no es como antes!) Erunan: Aumenta el poder de su patada volviendola violentamente poderosa, (para esquivar en golpe al suelo) Satellizer usa un Shunpo, Apareciendo arriba de Erunan con un golpe rodeado de reiatsu usando sus habilidades en el Hakuda, Erunan lo recibe causando una gran explosión al chocar sus puños generando una onda de choque i finalmente la destrucción del suelo saliendo humo, Satellizer sale de ella rapidamente cuando se da cuenta que Erunan esta atras de él, Satellizer le lanza una patada al Abdomen, Erunan recibe el golpe y coge la pierna de Satellizer lanzandolo contra el piso. Satellizer: Arrrrggghhh!! Tsk No me esperaba menos de ti Senpai! (sangrando de la cabeza) Erunan: Eres muy bueno para hacerme pelear al 50% de mi fuerza pero no es suficiente como para detenerme! Satellizer: No me subestimes, que yo nunca me rendiré!!!! Satellizer: Usa la tecnica Shunpo dandole una combinación de patadas y golpes dejandolo en mal estado, Erunan logro detener uno de sus golpes dandole una patada en el abdomen y un golpe al rostro a lo que Satellizer sale Volando por el impacto i sangra de la boca. Satellizer: Mal...di..cion ( sin aire) Erunan: Terminemos con esto de una vez… Satellizer!! Satellizer: hahaha Estoy de acuerdo Erunan-Senpai!! Satellizer: Se levanta usando el Shunpo a máxima potencia y le propina un golpe en el abdomen cargado de reiatsu creando Una explocion. A lo que Erunan no logro esquivar dejándolo de rodillas, pero no derrotado.Erunan dice Detente… se levanta y le dice. Erunan: O.O Bueno sabes usar muy bien el Hakuda, Hahahaha seras un gran Shinigami si sigues entrenando, (lo ve sonriendo satisfactoriamente) pero aquí termina tu primer entrenamiento mañana empezaremos con el kido. Satellizer: Si Erunan-Senpai Gracias port u sabiduria, entrenamiento y tiempo! Erunan: (sonriendo le dice) : Tengo fe en ti. Satellizer: Graciias Erunan-Senpai, luego cae al suelo cansado por haber usado mucho reiatsu, por eso sonriendo y riendo ayuda a Satellizer a llegar a la Cuarta Divison para que lo curaran. 'Cap.12: Cuidado con el Kido' Despues de unos dias Satellizer busca al Teniente Erunan para que lo entrene,Erunan aparece atras de el diciendo que si lo buscaba. Satellizer:a que bien que esta aqui bueno empezamos ya a entrenar Erunan:si bueno vamos al mismo lugar Satellizer y Erunan usa Shumpo para llegar mas rapido al lugar de antes cuando llegan Erunan lanza un Raykurai, Satellizer lo esquiva cim problemas y lanza un Hado 33 Erunan lo ataja con una mano. Erunan:vamos ese no es el mas poderoso hado que puedes hacer se que puedes hacer uno de 60. Satellizer:me conoce Sempai, Satellizer usa el bakudo 63 para movilizar a Erunan. Erunan: que Tsk......... (quedando atrapado) Satellizer:bueno Sempai vamos a terminar con esto(poniendo la mano cerca de la cara de Erunan) Hado 33:Sōkatsui. Erunan es sumerjido en el reiatsu del Hado desapareciendo, Satellizer ve como no esta el teniente justo cuando aprace atras de él Erunan con su mano en la espalda sin una herida. Erunan.Lo siento Hado 63:Raikōhō Satellizer: Tsk..... Satellizer sale del Hado todo lastimado con unas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Erunan:vamos eres mas rapido que yo y como no escapaste de eso Satellizer: lose(sonriendo) Satellizer usa el Shumpo y aparece atras de Erunan diciendo Hado 73:Sōren Sōkatsui, Erunan lo recibe completo quedando mas dañado que Satellizer Erunan: hahahaha vamos se que eso no es todo Satellizer:si lo hago te mataria sin problema Sempai Erunan:ok entonces (shumpo aparece atras de Sate) terminemos con esto Hado 88:Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō Satellizer: que no!!! Erunan:ves no me podras matar (deshaciondo el Kido) ódia haberte matado en segundos Satelliser:pues se equivoca Hado 32:Okasen Erunan para el kido con una mano y pone el dedo en la Frente de Satellizer diciendo Hado 4:Byakurai, cuando Erunan seda cuenta que Satellizer le apunta con su dedo indice el pecho diciendo Hado 4:Byakurai Erunan sorpredido con la mano que para el Kido de Satellizer le suma la energia espiritual del hado 33 lanzadolo a todo poder a Sate. Sate sale queda en el suelo todo Herido y muy dañado con el hado de Erunan, Erunan se acerca y le dise bueno no estuviste mal pero aun te falta mejorar (Sate sonrie diciendo) lose pero Hado 4:Byakurai, que atraviesa el abdomen de Erunan cayendo alado de Sate Erunan:hahahah muy buen truco bueno ahora estoy muy mal y tu igual terminamos el entrenamiento Satellizer:jejeje Si Gracias Sempai!!!.. 'Cap.13: Una nueva amistad...' Erunan despues del entrenamiento de Sate lo lleva a la cuarta división donde Ruisu lo sanara. Erunan:Hola Ruisu aqui estamos otra ves Ruisu:SI!!! ahora podre probar mi nuevo invento.... Erunan:nuevo invento? y que hace Ruisu: bueno se llama la Ruisu-gota Erunan:aaah y que hace Ruisu:bueno es una gota Erunan:si me lo imagine y que hace Ruisu:Bueno te las pones en el ojo solo con tres gotas puedes ver en vision de rayos X Erunan:Si en cerio es perfecto me lo presta para ver en el... Ruisu:¬¬ no me digas que en la Sociasion de mujeres Erunan.aaaah bueno ya no importa bueno aqui le dejo a Sate Ruisu:Hey!!! Erunan!!! Erunan:Eh? Ruisu:Bueno creo que aun no lo sabes... Erunan:Saber que?? Ruisu: bueno que Enza te postulo a capitan tu examen sera en unos dias Erunan:QUE!!! encerio que bien Ruisu:Bueno que tengas suerte.. Erunan:Gracias y adios.. Erunan se va corriendo cuado tropiesa sin querer contra una joven de Aspecto muy hermoso, cayendo junto con ella al suelo Erunan:O.O perdoname no me fije Joven:Auchs, fijate ok Erunan: si lo siento Joven:¬¬ ahora te puedes quitar de emcima Erunan:(sonrojado responde) si disculpame de nuevo(levantandose) joven:ok bueno no te disculpes tanto y bueno como te llamas Erunan:soy Erunan Kuresupo teniente de la Novena División y tu? Joven:que teniente!!!! perdoname Erunan Fukutaicho lo siento mucho Erunan:que? no levantate no te disculpe y no me digas Fukutaicho dime K solamente ok Joven:^^ Ok Erunan:bueno no me dijiste tu nombre Joven:bueno soy Shitsuki Hikage un gusto Erunan: el gusto es mio y perdoname por no fijarme Shitsuki:no la culpa fue mia Erunan:No fue mia la culpa y bueno el gusto es todo mio Shitsuki:como puede ser tu yo si eres teniente y yo no? Erunan:bueno pocas veces tienes el gusto de encontrater a alguien bonita.... Shitsuki:Gracias! bueno suerte con tu postulación Shitsuki se va corriendo a clases ya que iba algo tarde.....Erunan sigue caminan cuando vuelve a chocar con otra estudiante cayyendo al piso con ella... Erunan: Tsk... ¡¿Otra vez?! Erunan alza la mirada viendo a otra estudiante de ojos bonitos y de color diferentes. Sabía que la había visto en otro lado pero no recordaba de donde. Ok ¿De donde salen chicas tan bonitas...? Estudiane: E-Etooo.... Erunan:(levantándose) Vamos a ver… ven, levántate (ayuda a la estudiante a ponerse de pie tomándola de la mano) ok, disculpa, no me fije por donde iba… otra vez. Me llamo Erunan Kuresupo, teniente de la Novena División, un gusto conocerte... Shinigami: A-amm… y-ya lo sé. Y-Ya nos habíamos visto pero no logre presentarme… en fin, soy Sora Takahashi, soy la niña que lo miraba mientras luchaba contra un hollow… y por cierto, no soy ninguna niña. Erunan: ¡Ahhhhh…! Eres la niña de aquella vez. Ha pasado un tiempo, y dime ¿No estás lastimada? Sora: Nop… estoy bien por así decirse… ¿Qué hay de usted? Erunan:¡¿Usted?! Jejeje dime Erunan...y sí, estoy bien… Bueno ¿quieres que te lleve a tu clase? Sora:¿C-Clase…? Sora:¡¡¡HHAAA!!! ¡¡LA CLASE!! Erunan: No te preocupes, yo te llevo. Erunan toma a Sora del brazo y usa Shunpo para llevarla a la academia y de paso a su salón de clases, todo eso en menos de un parpadeo. Sora estaba no solo sorprendida sino también impresionada por su velocidad. Erunan: Ok, ya estamos aquí. Sera mejor que entres a tu clase Sora. Sora: ¡G-Gracias! Sora entra a la clase y se sienta en su lugar con una notable sonrisa en el rostro. 'Poderes y Habilidades' *'Kido:' él puede hacer asta ahora kido del #96, hace el Hado #4 facilmente sin encantamiento y sinthumb|Estadisticas de Erunan. Total: 470 nombrarlo se puede decir que ques es su kido favorito, *'Hoho:' no es muy bueno en el Shupom por que admite no saber bien como hacerlo, *'Hakuda:' es la tecnica que domina mas el se concidera un experto Habilidades de Bestias Erunan tiene habilidades propias que fueron enseñadas por sus mascotas y que lo hace mejor en muchos sentidos, Tiene variedades de Tenicas cuales son: Kamu '(かむ, Mordida) Kamu, es el golpe mas destrutivo de Erunan, Erunan depues de aceptar este golpe no importa donde golpe.... esa parte donde golpio internamente empezara a contraerse....asi que los organos o huesos son aplastados lentamente hasta hacer un daño creitico que aveces causa la muerte. '''Sensu '(センス,Sentido):Kan es la habilidad que Erunan creo en su mundo interior, Esta habilidad hace que Erunan se pa el movimiento proximo del oponente y saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. 'Nioi '(匂い,Olfato) Nioi hace que Erunan pueda olfatear a un enemigo y ratearlo sin ningun problema, esta habilidad le resulta a Erunan muy eficas en busqueda del enemigo haciendo que sea mas eficas que sentir en Reiatsu. 'Gyaroppu '(ギャロップ,Galope) Gyaroppu es un movimiento mas rapido que el Hoho y el Sonido haciendo a Erunan mas veloz que cualquier otro Shinigami de bajo nivel solo es superado por algunos Shinigamis. '''Sheru no (シェルの,Caparazón) Erunan utiliza esta habilidad como maxima protecion haciendolo inmune a ataques de Hakuda siendo una proteccion muy dificil de penetrar solo puede ser superada por un Hakuda de un Capitan y Guardia Real, contra los ataque de Zampkuto lo resiste sin problema alguno pero se debelita si son muy consecutivos. 'Zanpakutō' Shinsi '''(獣の強さ,bestias).Es la Zanpakuto de una leyenda que fue usa para luchar contra las bestias de la socieda de alma que es usa ahora por Sir.Erunan kuresupo se dice que las bestias mas thumb|left|180px|Shinsi Forma Materializada feroses es tan encerrada en esa Zanpakuto el Espiritu es de aparincia femenina muy ulmilde y callada, en su estado sellado parece una Katana normal, con una guardia en forma de un tigre y con un mango color anaranjado oscuro. '''Shikai:Shinsi no tsuyo-sa se activa con el comando salgan(移 動,Idō) manteniéndose igual pero su guardia cambia a forma de un Dragón y su hoja es mas larga cuando se lleva acabo la liberación se desgarran todo quethumb|Despues de liberar su Shikai este cerca de 3m, siendo fatal a esa distancia tambien crea la ilusion de un paisaje desolado y con bestias al su rededor, tiene una Habilidad conocida como. * Todoroki(とどろき,Rugido) que imite un sonido a alto volumen que no se puede oir simplemente pero puede marear al enemigo o destrozar el tinpano en ese momento tiene la oportunidad de usar su segunda Habilidad. * Sairento tsume(サイレント爪,Garra Silenciosa) que destroza al oponente, esta Habilidad solo se puede cuando el oponente esta en un solo sitio. * Asechar:'''Es una de las habilidades mejores de Erunan, esta habilidad Erunan cambia la vision del enemigo a blanco y negro ha igual que sus otros sentido haciendo el sentido del oido haciendolo mas agudo y sensible haciedo cual quier sonido muy doloroso,Erunan cuando tiene esta habilidad usa su otra habilidad '''Rogido tambien el sentido del tato haciendo lo mas sensible asi que una cortada dolora demasiodo como si fuera cortado todos sus musculos. * Habilidad:'''Tiene la habilidad de concentrar su reatsu en su espada haciendola mas fuerte y poderoza y poder encerrar a cualquier cosa dentro de ella podiendo tenerla ahi por mucho tiempo, pero si lo que encerro tiene una gran fuerza espituital en ese caso no puede encerrarla por mucho tiempo maximo 5 minutos. '''Bankai:Kimera no chikara(キメラの力,Capacidad de la Quimera) El bankai de Erunan aumenta la fuerza fisica, el olfato, la vision y mas velocidad, haciendo a Erunan como una bestia pero con mas inteligencia con una capa blanca al igual que su traje de Shinigami se buelven blancas con un crecimiento de cabello, puede dominar los elementos de Madera, Aire, Fuego y Agua ya que cuando thumb|left|170px|Apariencia del Bankai en Erunanfucionas sus bestias va adquiriendo esto elementos Habilida especial: cuando usa su Bankai telestranporta atodo de su alrededor con reiatsu su Zanpakuto como el mismo dejando en desventaja a sus enemigos, puede fucionar a cualquier animal y aumentar el reiatsu de los animales como el de el haciando a los animales una Quimera tenbible y mucho mas fuerte la Quimera puede usar los mismo elementos que Erunan pero aun mas poderosos. Hi no hai kara umarekawaru(火の灰から生まれ変わる,Renace de las cenizas de los incendios): es la tecnica que Erunanthumb|156px|Erunan usando Hi no hai kara umarekawaru ejecuta para usar el fuego en cual quier forma que quiera seha disparandolo o usando lo como defensa. Obore hi suimā(溺れ非スイマー,ahoga a los que no saben nadar):esta tenica hace que domine el agua usandola para su protecion o para atacar con mas rapides o mas preciso. Anata no ran'ningu o eien ni jisan(あなたのランニングを永遠に持参,lleva tus corrientes para siempre):este es el comando para utilizar el viento siendo mas defensivo que todos lo demas. Anata no rūtsu wa, taoreta no mo tsure ni naru(あなたのルーツは、倒れたのもつれになる,enredas tus raices sobre los caidos):este es el comando que Erunan usa para usar el elemento madera usandolo como un poder curativo ya que el dice que es mejor que la sabia de un arbol. Ataque Final:Mugon(無言, Silencio): '''Es el ataque mas poderoso de Erunan, consiste en crear u thumb|282px|Erunan controlando el Planeta con su ilusion na gran ilusion y tambien crear un ataque inbloqueble, Cuando Erunan usa esta tecnica todo el mundo y universo quedan en su ilusion que dando a todos los enemigos sin escapatoria, tambien el ataque final es muy destrutivo y la ultima opcion de Erunan ya que puede dejar en gran mal estado al planeta tierra. '''Funcionamiento: Erunan depues de tener todo en su ilusion tiene control conpleto del planeta tierra usando todos sus elementos para destrozar a la tierra por completo. Riesgo: 'Erunan se cuasa demasiado daño despues de Usar esta tecnica, dejandolo completamente herido y inconciente, al borde de la muerte. 'Holificacion No ha mostrado aun su mascara Hollow pero el mismo dice que la tiene siendo como todas que aumenta el thumb|112px|Mascara de Erunanreiatsu,fuerza,rapidez y mas, Tatsuya es el unico que sabe como es la mascara y que era algo rara como un estarterrestre blanca con negro con unos cachos que se van desde la frente hasta cabeza,puede usar la mascara solo 7 minutos pero si usa unos de sus poderes hollow se le resta un minuto. Hierro:'tiene un Hierro muy poderoso capas de soportar la cortadas de un guerdia real. '''Cero:'su cero es la capicadad de un Menos grande pero aun mas rapido. 'Sonido:'lo usa cuando tiene la mascara siendo mas rapido y dificil de contra pelear. '''Resurrecion: Batallas *Vs Tatsuya Kirime (Batalla-1)= Enpate *Con Shinta Kudakero Vs Minato Hinamura = Derrota *Vs Minato Hinamura , Keiichi Ishiyama y Shinta Kudakero =Derrota *Vs Satellizer (entenamiento)=empate Curiosidades *Erunan es el unico Shinigami que puede activar su Shikai sin nesecidad de Nombrarlo. *Cuando activa su Shikai su color de piel cambia y tambien su mirada. *Tiene un parecido con Kojiro Mibu por la importancia con el cabello. *Tiene muchos tipos de biestias como mascotas pero no la tiene consigo ya que el Gotei 13 creen que son peligrosas y ademas dejaran todo el Gotei 13 sucio y maltratado. *Tiene una amista y rivalida con Tatsuya. *es Sir. por que sus mascota le disen asi. *Es aveces pasifico y aveces guerrero. Mascotas Las mascotas de Erunan son las que estan encerrada en la espada de el, Las mascota pueden salir cuando Erunan lo quiera o lo necesite tambien salen cuando Erunan usa su bankai. 'Saxkumi:' thumb|184px|Saxku Saxkumi es un fenix femenino que esta encerrado en la espada de Erunan siendo tratado como una mascota, Erunan usa a Saxku como distracion o forma de tranporte aereo siendo unos de sus preferidos Saxkumi puede Hablar pero es muy timido solo habla con Erunan por que tiene mucha confiansa en el, tanpoco habla con las demas mascotas siendo el mas callado de todos. 'Reybon:' thumb|182px|Reybon Reybon es un tigre blanco que esta encerrado en la espada de Erunan siendo tratado igual que Saxku como una mascota, Erunan lo usa como mascota de actaque y des transporte terrestre siendo muy eficas en luchas y escape ya que Reybon es muy rapido en la tierra. Reybon es el mas Hablador y bromista de todos ya que le haces broma a las otras bestias, que no le hace gracia a las demas mascota pero si a Erunan ya que Erunan lo ayuda en algunas de esas bromas 'Wuis:' thumb|WuisWuis es un Zorro muy extraño esta encerrado a igual que las demas mascotas en la espada de Erunan que lo hace una mas de sus mascotas, Erunan lo usa a igual que Reybon de actaque pero no de escape ya que Wuis no es muy rapido y no le gusta que lo monten. Wuis Habla igual que las otras mascota pero no tanto como Reybon ya que no le gusta hablar de mas, siente a Reybon como un tonto por las bromas que hace con Erunan pero respeta Erunan siempre diciendole Dueño. 'Velok:' thumb|180px|VelokVelok es un dragon de la Espada de Erunan tambien siendo una mascota pero aun mas como un maestro ya que es el mas sabio de todos, Velok es el primer dragon y mascota de Erunan haciendolo el mayor acompañante de Erunan. Velok fue el que le enseño a las demas mascota hablar siendo muy respetado por todos Velok es el mas concentrado de todos viendolo la mayoria de las veces meditando, Erunan le pide consejos ya que cuando sale de la espada de Erunan va al cielo y se vuelve una conformacion de estrellas. 'Heinoter:' thumb|184px|Heinoter Heinoter es una de las mascotas de Erunan ya que esta encerrada en la Zanpakuto de Erunan,Heinoter solo aparece cuando Erunan usa su bankai asi que es el mas gruñon y solitario. Heinoter tiene por cola una Serpiente siendo aconpañado pro esta Heinoter no habla mucho habla solo cuando esta en problemas Erunan lo usa como protesion y ataque y tambien para completar la quimera 5